Knockin On Heaven's Door
by KouenTaisa
Summary: After DH, a few special characters were written out of our lives... but not for long. Even up in Heaven, the Marauders and a few others are causing trouble as they watch over those still alive. I've been wanting to write this for awhile. Spoilers for DH!
1. Welcome Home

**Author: **Hey! It's been awhile! I was just re-reading over _Believe in Redemption_ and realized that I would like to write something with our favorite characters in heaven, so tada! The italics is taken from my epilogue of that story, and the rest of this has been fleshed out by me. I can't wait to see the turns the story takes. Enjoy!

**Knockin' On Heaven's Door**

_There was no white light at the end of a tunnel. No chorus of trumpets as the angels summoned him home. No burning fire as he entered into the gates of Hell. Only a blinding pain remained, pumping throughout his body, forcing him to breath until it was too much. His last glimpse of life had been within the eyes of a young boy, a boy that, on that day, had become a human sacrifice._

_The voice was soft, and for a moment, he thought it just to be his imagination playing tricks on his mind. After all, he often imagined that she was right there, beside him, only to realize that seventeen years had gone by and she was dead. A cruel reality, even for a man of his caliber._

_"Sev, open your eyes."_

_His eye lids fluttered, and he found the burning pain to be gone. Onyx eyes stared up, up into the green eyes that he had died seeing. The woman above him smiled, red hair flowing around her shoulders and almost framing her face._

_"Look, he's awake."_

_Turning his head, he was able to see that more than one person was standing around him. Sirius Black, that damned mutt, was giving him the most stupid smile, his black hair almost hanging in his eyes. He looked younger, healthier, and for a moment, Severus allowed relief to course through his body. Standing next to the dog was the stag, as young and as gangly as he had been in his Hogwarts days, his untamable hair coming down into his eyes._

_"I'm almost impressed, Severus..." the voice was soft, but he recognized it all the same. After all, he almost always spoke that way. Lily reached out her hand, helping him up into a sitting position. Remus was standing just behind Lily, amber eyes vibrant and sandy hair askew. For a moment, the ex-Death Eater was surprised to see the werewolf._

_"You're dead?"_

_He nodded, and it was then that Severus noticed Tonks standing beside her husband. A painful note struck his heart._

_"I am."_

_He looked around, casting his eyes about for more familiar faces. Standing off to the side was Peter Pettigrew, as timid as he was the first day at Hogwarts, but he seemed happy here. Albus was nearby, talking to a small girl and a woman who looked like she could be his mother. Severus believed she was. _

_Colin Creevy, a Gryffindor student, was near a bright, red-haired gangly boy. Fred Weasley was smiling down at the kid, and he felt pain for the Weasley family. Molly and Arthur would take it hard, but then again, so would the twin left behind._

_"Where am I?" he asked softly, looking up into those green eyes again. She was still smiling at him, soft and gentle. He loved that smile. Sirius held his hand out, grasping his right hand, and he grinned. Severus was at peace, and his world was settled with the words the only honorable Black spoke._

_"Welcome home."_

"Home?" Severus asked, feeling Sirius pull him up by his arm. This was definitely a new experience for him.

"Yes home, you bloody fool." Remus interjected, stepping forward. Despite his words, a wide grin colored his face. The strain from years of horrible living and painful transformations no longer marred his features, instead, he looked young again with no cares in the world.

"You look young, you know, Severus?" James finally spoke up for the first time, stepping forward as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He wasn't really smiling, but he seemed happy all the same.

Looking over at Lily, his onyx eyes softened. She was standing at his side, looking up at him with the same look in her eyes that he had seen ever since they first became friends. If this is where God deemed to place such a horrid man after his death, Severus would not complain.

"So… this is…?"

"It's where we've been since we died," Lily answered as she moved to step around Severus and stand in front of him instead. She had her hands locked behind her back as she looked up, emerald green and onyx meeting gently.

"It's like a paradise, if you ask me." Sirius quipped, grinning wildly as he ran a hand through his disheveled black hair.

"Paradise?" this time Peter spoke up, his voice shaking. He was wringing his hands together, barely looking at the other people in front of him. To Severus, it was as though Pettigrew was the timid teenager again.

"… it is a healthier world than the one we left," Tonks commented, looking over at Remus with sad hazel eyes. Severus watched the exchange, letting his eyes drift behind the couple to catch a glimpse of Albus. The old man was watching him, although he didn't seem terribly old anymore. Young, is how he looked. Undefeatable.

"Severus, my dear boy, I'm glad to see that you have arrived… although it makes my heart heavy to say so."

His blue eyes did not twinkle at the confession as they peered over his half moon glasses. Severus had to look away from Albus. He couldn't face the man he had killed, not even in death.

"The Potter boy-"

"He got what you wanted him to have… perhaps a little more." Albus spoke up again, looking away from Severus and back to his own family.

"This is not what I expected to happen when I finally died," he stated as he looked around at them. He received nods from a few, letting him know that they felt the same way.

"I'm glad you ended up here," Lily commented, smiling at Severus. He smiled back, glad that it didn't tear at his heart anymore. He'd always wanted something more with Lily, but now it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered anymore, it seemed…

… but somehow Severus doubted that.


	2. Nobody Wins

Author: I wrote this last night while listening to random music and reading Law and Order: SVU fics. Anyways, I really enjoyed this chapter, so, three pages of random! The chapter title comes from Nobody Wins by The Veronicas. Check it out.

**Knockin' On Heaven's Door  
Nobody Wins**

"Hey, what's up with all of this, mates?" the familiar voice came from behind. Severus turned, surprised. There was Fred Weasley, all smiles as he brushed his hair out of his face. It was long and he looked very young again, the grin on his face one that Snape had seem many times as a teacher.

"You died?" he asked. Of course, he had seen him earlier, but earlier seemed just like a dream.

Fred nodded, running his fingers through his long red hair again, this time the smile on his face faint.

"Yeah, I did. It wasn't such a grand death as yours I hear, Professor."

Severus couldn't even smile. Children dying did not interest him. It never had.

"You will have more people miss you, I am sure, Mr. Weasley."

He nodded, unable to smile any more. This war had ended so many lives, and damaged even more. It was not fair, but Fred had learned through trial and error that not many things happened that way.

"Perhaps, Professor Snape, but I am sure that you have people who will miss you too."

He shook his head, pale fingers carding through his hair.

"All those who would miss me are already here."

---

"Harry-"

"You have to understand! This isn't… it isn't right." Harry grumbled. He was sitting in St. Mungo's at Ginny's bedside. She had only suffered minor scraps and bruises, but most of those that had survived were being held for observation incase something was missed. Close by, Ron and Hermione were in beds too, resting. Harry had left his, feeling the need to be closer to Ginny.

Hermione sighed. She didn't know what to say to her best friend. He had seen the memories, and they had not. Most of the dead bodies were still within Hogwarts walls. Most of them weren't even being given a proper burial. The same applied to the dead body of one Severus Snape.

"Harry, we can do what we can when we get out-"

"It might be too late by then, Mione! He saved so many people-"

"You used to hate him, just like us, mate." Ron cut in from his bed. Ginny shot a nasty look at her brother, holding Harry's hand in hers.

"He never did anything to you, Ron."

"This is pointless. All of you." Hermione interjected with a sigh. Honestly, they could all act like children sometimes and there wasn't a damn thing she could do to stop it.

"Hermione-"

"I'm being serious!" Harry exclaimed, standing up from his chair so fast that it fell back. The sound resounded around the room, loud and sharp. Everyone immediately felt silent, turning their attention to The Boy Who Lived.

Harry was standing up, his hands clenched into fists at his side. His glasses were sliding down his nose, showing his vibrant green eyes without the filter.

"Harry-"

"This isn't right! I'm going to McGonagall."

Without another word, he walked out.

---

Minerva sighed, leaning back in her chair. She felt so old right now… so damaged. The war was only the day before, or perhaps it was only hours. The sun was starting to come up over the horizon, shining into the window of her room at St. Mungo's. Poppy was in the bed next to hers, just as awake as the Transfigurations teacher.

"When this is all over… what will you do Minerva?" Poppy asked softly, turning to look at her long time friend.

Minerva sighed, relaxing back in the bed. She had dueled with everything in her, and had succeeded. Albus had once told her that she was the strongest witch he had ever known, but she had never believed him. Perhaps, in some regard, he had been halfway correct.

"… Albus once told me that he could see me as Headmistress of Hogwarts once he was gone. I suppose… that time has come."

"Professor!"

Both Poppy and Minerva looked up, the door to their room banging against the wall unceremoniously. There, in the doorway, stood Harry Potter, looking frantic. McGonagall shifted, moving to sit up straighter in her bed.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing up this early-"

"You have to tell them, Professor. You have to tell the Ministry that Professor Snape deserves a proper burial-"

"What are you talking about, Mr. Potter?" she interrupted, slightly confused. Harry had mentioned something about Snape when he was being transported to St. Mungo's, but that was hearsay through Molly Weasley.

"I heard that they're not giving the Death Eaters a burial… that they're just going to pile up the bodies and burn them! I want you to tell the Ministry that Professor Snape was on our side-"

"Potter-"

"I saw his memories, Professor. Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him so he would be spared a painful death. Everything that Snape did, Professor, was to protect me!" Harry almost shouted.

Poppy looked between Harry and McGonagall, shock on her face. This was not what she had expected in the least.

"Potter-"

"Please Professor, just… he deserves better." Harry mumbled, trailing off.

Minerva sighed, her old eyes looking even more fragile as she rested in bed against the white sheets.

"Harry… I'll contact the Ministry in the morning."

The boy visibly relaxed, a soft sigh escaping him. A small smile adorned his face, relaxing the features there.

"Thank you, Professor."

---

"It seems that someone cares about you, Snape." Sirius quipped from his position. He was looking into something that looked mysteriously like a pond, but instead of water, there was the face of one Harry James Potter, smiling as he stood in the doorway of some room. As the picture panned out, Minerva and Poppy could be seen lying in beds. St. Mungo's.

"What are you going on about?" Severus asked as he walked over to Sirius. The man pointed to the clear surface as Harry shut the door and backed out of the room.

"It seems that my godson believes you are worth saving."

Severus stared at the picture, onyx eyes as black as night. He watched as Harry walked back down the hallway and entered into another room. This one had the rest of the Golden Trio, and Ginny, tucked away safely in beds.

Hermione asked Harry something, but Snape didn't hear the question or the answer. Instead, he was focusing intently on the picture.

"He's safe?"

"They're all safe, Snape."

He relaxed, continuing to stare at the picture.

"Perhaps… someone did win."


End file.
